Blind
by LastWingedWolfFlying
Summary: Taken from Star wars episodes v and vi.   Freezing, rescue and escape from Jabba's palace from Han's POV.  I haven't changed the story in any way, but I'm enjoying writing it, even though it's short.  My first fan fic. FINISHED XD
1. Prologue

I love Star wars and Han Solo is my Favourite character! Please review if you have the time :)

All characters and places belong to George Lucas.

Prologue

'_I love you,'_

'_I know,'_

Those brief words went round and round in his head, as he felt himself being lowered down, further into the chamber. Chewie was there watching him with big sad eyes, and howled. And Leia stood there, tears welling in her eyes as she watched his descent.

Lando was there, the traitor. And the sound of Darth Vader's breathing was present, as ever.

Chewie howled again.

And then suddenly smoke clouded his vision and he felt freezing cold, he opened his mouth to yell but it was already over.

Han Solo had been frozen in carbonite.


	2. Awakening

Chapter one.

Warmth. Sudden warmth. Yet at the same time numb. He felt himself falling forward, but was dazed and could do nothing about it. He fell on the floor, and felt rough hands grip his sides, pulling him upright. He heard loud, rough breathing next to him and panicked, tried to move away, but the hands still gripped him and a croaky voice emerged.

'Just relax, for a moment, you are free of the carbonite,'

Suddenly images flashed through his head, Leia, Chewie, Lando, Leia. Where were they, were was he? Then another panic gripped him, as he realised he was in total darkness, he moved his hand up to his eyes, but there was nothing there.

He was blind.

'Ssh, you have hibernation sickness,'

He opened his mouth not sure if it would work, as he still felt numb, but he managed to get the words out.

'I can't see,'

'Your eyesight will return in time,'

But when? He couldn't see anything, where was he?

'Where am I?'

'Jabba's palace,'

Jabba! How had he got here? He was in cloud city and now tatooine? More questions ran around inside his head. He put his hand up toward the voice and felt cold metal. Helmet, maybe?

'Who are you?' he said nervously, as he moved his hand away, he could still feel the strange gloves gripping him.

There was a pause, and a slight rustling, and then a soft, familiar voice came out of the blackness.

'Someone who loves you,'

'Leia!' he felt her rough glove against his chin, as she moved his face slightly and pressed her lips against his.

He gripped her as she pulled away and started to get him on his feet.

'I gotta get you outta here,'

She pulled him up; he was just on his feet as he heard a strange booming laugh.

'What's that?'

But as soon as he said it he knew.

He moved his head, trying to determine where the sound was coming from.

'I know that laugh,'

Jabba's booming voice replaced the laughter. Han reached out his hand and turned toward the sound, he felt Leia move around, still supporting him.

'Hey Jabba, look Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, and I got a little sidetracked, it's not my fault!'

Jabba spoke again and started laughing, causing other creatures to laugh. There must be more of them there. He wished he could see.

'Look…' he said trying to barter. Jabba talked again, then Han continued.

'…I'll pay you triple…' What was he saying! He felt hands grab him from both sides, '…you're throwing away a fortune here, don't be a fool!' The hands started dragging him away and he let them. He couldn't struggle, the numbness had gone, but he was still blind.

He heard Jabba saying something to Leia, and Leia something in reply, but he couldn't tell what, he was being dragged away too fast.

He was dragged along, just going where the hands were taking him, until someone undid a lock and he was roughly pushed forward, the floor was all water, he could hear it under his feet, it could only be an inch or so deep.

The door clunked behind him, and he heard the lock being turned.

He felt his hand against a wall, and reached up; feeling the ceiling, just stone, but there seemed to be a gap in it. It was freezing he held his arms around himself as he heard a low growl. He tried to listen.

'Chewie?' he said, carefully.

There was another growl.

'Chewie, is that you?'

It was him! He could hear Chewie splashing toward him, growling, and great furry arms wrapping around him.

'Chewie, Chewie!' he said, glad that his friend was okay.

Chewie barked and seemed to shake him.

'Wait, I can't see, pal. What's going on?'

Han listened to Chewie's reply.

'Luke? Luke's crazy! Can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody!'

Chewie barked again.

'A… a Jedi Knight?' he said, hardly believing his ears, even though he had to.

'I'm out of it for a little while, and everybody get's delusions of grandeur!'

Chewie suddenly gripped him into a hug, stroking his head.

'All right pal,' he said, patting Chewie's furry arm 'I'm alright,'


	3. Reunion

Chapter 2

He didn't know how long he was in the cell for. A mixture of sleep and awake. But he didn't think it had been that long. A day maybe? Two? All he knew was that suddenly he could hear footsteps coming toward the cell, then unlocking the door and dragging him out, much the same as when he came in. The only difference was the rope that held his wrists behind his back. Chewie started growling, and then was silent, but Han could hear him close behind. Han couldn't see any better than before, but they seemed to be going back to wherever he'd come from earlier.

He heard a lot of shouting and screaming in various languages, and in the midst of it all, a familiar voice.

'Han!'

'Luke!' he replied, glad of his friend's presence, whatever situation they were in.

'Are you alright?' Luke seemed close to him and was probably a prisoner too.

'Fine,' this obviously wasn't the complete truth, he was being pushed along by some creature, hands behind his back, totally blind, in Jabba's palace, but apart from that…

'…Together again, huh?' he continued.

'Wouldn't miss it,' came the reply, sounding as though he was just behind him.

'How we doin'?' he said to Luke.

'Same as always,'

'That bad, huh?'

The thing pushing him stopped, and he could feel Luke right next to him but…

'Where's Leia?

Her voice came out of the dark, quite close, yet seeming so far.

'I'm here,'

At least she was okay. Well, alive, anyway.

Then came Jabba's booming voice, from the same direction as Leia's.

Then he heard a completely different voice, that he had not expected to hear.

'Oh dear,' said C-3PO, there was a pause 'His high exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated, immediately,' C-3PO seemed to be a translator.

'Good, I hate long waits,' Once again, he wondered what he was saying, was he promoting imminent death?

There was a small piercing laugh over the top of Jabba's next statement, which C-3PO was quick to translate.

'You will therefore be taken to the dune sea, and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all powerful Sarlaac,'

'Doesn't sound so bad,' it did actually, but he was trying to be optimistic. Besides, Jabba could've opted for torture or something.

'In his belly you will find a new definition of pain and suffering…' I doubt that C-3PO, I really do, Han thought. '… As you are slowly digested over a thousand years,' Okay, fair enough. Luke had better have a plan. C-3PO sounded solemn. Han could see why.

Chewie howled.

'On second thought let's pass on that huh,' said Han, quietly.

'You should have bargained, Jabba,' this came from Luke. Idiot. Why would Jabba want to bargain when he was in full control? Unless Han had misheard. But he didn't think he had.

Jabba spoke again. So did Luke, defiant and angry.

'This is the last mistake you'll ever make!'

Jabba laughed. The creature's hand that had been on Han's shoulder all through the confrontation started dragging him away again, down corridors and steps, with Luke behind him. Where was Leia though?

They were taken outside. Han could tell by the big dark blur in front of his eyes slowly becoming a big light blur, he was pushed on to something with a wooden floor, a type of ship maybe? It was open air and he could feel a sun beating down on him.

The ship- was it a skiff?- started moving forward across the great dunes of Tatooine.


	4. Escape

Chapter three

I don't own star wars- wish I did!

Thanks to Fallon Skywalker for reviewing :D

He had no idea how long he was on the skiff for (he'd decided it was a skiff). He knew Luke was next to him though, but they barely talked, aware that they were accompanied by guards. He could hear bantha cries and music coming, from what must be the main ship with Jabba on it. And maybe Leia. He could hear Chewie moaning softly next to him.

Eventually, Han felt the need to break the silence.

'I think my eyes are getting better, I started with a big dark blur, now I see a big light blur,'

Chewie moaned again. Luke's voice came out of the big light blur.

'There's nothing to see. I used to live here you know,'

Han turned to face next to him, where he knew Luke was, 'you're gonna die here, you know, convenient,'

Han turned to facing the direction they were going again.

'Just stick close to Chewie and Lando,' Luke said quietly 'I've taken care of everything,'

'Oh,' Han said, with more than a touch of sarcasm, 'Great,' He was glad they'd come, of course he was, even Lando, but Luke? Handling everything? Even if he was a Jedi knight, there must be dozens of creatures on board Jabba's ship. He'd sounded like he had a plan but what could he do? There was a fair chance that they might not get out of this one.

The skiff drew to a halt. Han could hear a strange squeaking call. Was that the Sarlaac? Chewie made a worried bark.

C3PO's voice boomed out across the pit (he assumed it was the pit). 'Victims of the almighty Sarlaac, his Excellency hopes that you will die, honourably,'

Han heard the roar of what was perhaps another skiff going past. C3PO continued.

'But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt, will now listen to your pleas,'

'3PO!' Han yelled, surprising himself, 'you tell that slimy piece of worm-ridden filth…' he should have said worse than that! He cursed inwardly at his rubbish cursing, '… he'll get no such pleasure from us! Right?' he said to Chewie, who barked in agreement.

Then Luke spoke. 'Jabba, this is your last chance. Free us, or die!' Han could hear creatures laughing on Jabba's ship. And he had to say, in their position; he would have done the same. Luke sounded ridiculous. Free us or die? Luke must definitely have a plan to say something like that. It had better be a good one.

Jabba's voice rung out across the pit.

Han could hear people moving on the skiff. What was going on? From what Jabba had said he guessed Luke was about to be fed to the Sarlaac. He wished he could see.

There was a pause. All he could hear was the Sarlaac making that strange squeaking, and the roars of people on the other skiff. Oh and Chewies growling. He looked around, listening intently in case he could hear something else. Only a faint beeping, that sounded like R2. Well, if C3PO was here, then it probably was R2.

And then Jabba spoke.

There were many cries from the creatures around Han, a small pop and the sound of someone landing on the deck. Then a whooshing sound, that could only be Luke projecting his lightsaber. Maybe the plan was actually working.

There were a lot of cries from various creatures and the buzz and crack of the lightsaber.

After a few seconds, the lightsaber went quiet, and Han could hear Luke walking quickly back over to him and Chewie.

From Chewie's growls, Han deciphered that Luke was untying him, so he turned round with his back (and tied hands) to Chewie.

'Easy Chewie,' said Luke.

There were the sounds of several shots, presumably from the main ship, and the sound of a jetpack launching. Chewie quickly untied Han. Sith knew what Luke was doing.

'Help!' cried a voice, which Han immediately recognised as Lando's.

There was a large thunk on the deck of the skiff, a lightsaber slash and an explosion which threw Han off his feet. Chewie landed on top of him. Ow.

'Chewie! You okay? Where is he?' Chewie was moaning in pain, ('Take it easy pal,') but he'd moved off Han, who sat up. There was a strange ping, buzz of the lightsaber and a thump on the deck.

'Han! Chewie!' Cried Lando.

'Lando!' said Han. Lando had betrayed them. But he was obviously part of the rescue and on their side now. And he was in trouble. Chewie barked something about a dropped spear. And Lando hanging over the side of the skiff.

Han felt around for the spear, directed by Chewie.

He found it and picked it up. Then Chewie growled urgently.

'Boba Fett?' Han wasn't sure he'd heard him right.

Chewie growled again.

'Boba Fett? Where?' Han spun round ready for some sort of attack. The spear in his hand hit something hard that caused a small explosion. He stumbled slightly, and all he could hear was screaming, and the sound of a jetpack. Then a huge thump and the Sarlaac screeching in pleasure. Then a burp.

Chewie growled congratulations. Han wasn't sure what he'd done. Chewie explained.

Han had hit Boba Fett's jetpack. And it went off. He'd hit the side of the main ship and fallen to the Sarlaac. Aah. Then he remembered Lando.

With directions from Chewie, he leant over the side of the skiff, holding out the spear to where Lando was.

'Lando, grab it!'

'Lower it!'

'I'm trying!'

He leaned over as far as he could go. Then there was another explosion. The skiff tipped, sending Han over the edge. His foot caught in some rope on the rails.

'Whoa! Whoa, grab me Chewie, I'm slipping!' He felt a furry paw hold his feet.

'Come on! Grab it!' He yelled to Lando.

'Grab it! Almost, you almost got it,' his eyes were getting better! He could see a slight flicker of movement in front of him, which he presumed was Lando's arm. But it was a faint line of black in a blur of white, so he wasn't really sure.

Another explosion hit the skiff, causing Han to fall forward slightly again.

Chewie growled. Han leaned forward as far as he could.

'Gently now, all… all right. Easy, easy…' he felt his feet slipping, 'Hold me Chewie!'

Something moved, faintly, and Lando yelled. Chewie quickly growled that it was a Sarlaac tentacle grabbing Lando's foot.

'Chewie! Chewie, give me the gun.' Chewie put the gun in Han's outstretched hand.

He aimed just below where he thought Lando's feet were. He saw a flicker of movement. Hopefully it was the right place.

'Don't move Lando!'

'No wait I thought you were blind!'

'It's alright; I can see a lot better!'

'Higher, just a little higher!' Han raised his arm slightly. And pulled the trigger.

The gun fired, and the Sarlaac squealed.

Han felt Lando grab the spear.

'Chewie, pull us up! Come on, up Chewie, up!'

Chewie pulled Han and Lando up onto the skiff.

As soon as he was back on his feet, Han held the rail on the side of the skiff. He was suddenly exhausted.

There was a thump on the deck. Luke was back! From… somewhere. With Leia!

'Let's go, and don't forget the droids!'

'We're on our way!' said Lando, who seemed to be at the controls now.

Leia grabbed Han into a hug. He returned the hug, briefly wondering why she seemed to only have metal underwear on.

And the skiff sped off, briefly pausing to pick up C3PO and R2, toward the Falcon.

Note: There was something I thought as I was writing this. How does Han know Chewie has a gun? So he just knows, somehow, because I could find no explanation.

Only the epilogue left to write .


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue

The journey to Mos Eisley was uneventful. They got off the skiff, and walked over to where Lando and Chewie had left the falcon. Leia guided Han, his eyes only picked up tiny movements, and there was still a big light blur.

Han was glad to be back on the falcon. He'd missed her.

Luke stated that he was going to go to Dagobah, to see Yoda (his Jedi master, apparently) in his X-wing, with R2.

Lando and Chewie took off. Han found it strange to be a passenger, and not the one driving his ship. He knew the controls back to front, but wouldn't be able to see where he was going. So he and Leia sat in the main room, and talked to Luke over the com-link, as he was taking off just below them.

Han could hear Luke clearly, even though Leia had the com-link.

'_I'll meet you back at the fleet,' _

'Hurry,' replied Leia, 'The alliance should be assembled by now,'

'_I will,'_

Han took the com-link.

'Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for coming after me. Now I owe you one,'

Luke signed off.

Han smiled. He was back, on his ship, with the girl he loved. And the hyperdrive seemed to be working. Which was a nice change.

Everything was going to be okay.

**Yay! Finished my first Fic! Thanks for reading :). And thanks again to Fallon Skywalker for reviewing :D**


End file.
